


I've Had My Eye On You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [49]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Derek finally does what he's always wanted to do.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 28





	I've Had My Eye On You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: I've Had My Eye On You  
Characters: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid  
Pairing: Derek/Spencer  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash.  
Summary: Derek finally does what he's always wanted to do.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Flirt

PUtP # 49: I've Had My Eye On You

A tousle of Reid's hair, an elbow bump when they were seated beside each other. A well placed cup of coffee that was more sugar than coffee.

He'd offered to listen to Reid ramble about some new scientific study that he'd read about recently. He'd even read a few books Reid suggested.

These were little ways that Derek chose to flirt with Reid. He wasn't obvious and over the top. He just did little things to show his affection.

A few days later they were alone for lunch. As Derek ate a sandwich, he felt Reid's eyes on him. He finished his bite and said, "Something on your mind?"

Reid put his food down and said, "Yes. We've been friends for a long time, but suddenly you're treating me differently. It's something I noticed."

Derek nodded and said, "My feelings for you changed. Our friendship changed to something more and I've had my eye on you for a while."

Reid paused for a moment, considered this and said, "Is that why you've been doing all these nice things?"

Derek nodded and smiled when Reid stared at his lips. He moved closer and pressed his lips against Reid's. A happy sigh left his lips.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
